The New York Center for Agricultural Medicine and Health (NYCAMH), in partnership with investigators from Penn State (PSU), Cornell (CD), SUNY- Albany, Harvard (H) and Connecticut (UConn), proposes another five years of support for the Northeast Center for Agricultural Health. The goals of the Northeast Center (NEC) remain unchanged: 1) Focus on issues epidemiologically identified as high risk in the northeast region; 2) Address populations known or suspected to be facing increased risk; 3) Reach out to resources throughout the Northeast; 4) Collaborate actively with NIOSH and other national resources; 5) Carefully evaluate all Education and Prevention projects. In pursuit of these goals, NEC will focus in particular upon activities that emphasize significant community input and that rely upon ergonomic re-design and engineering modification. The Administrative Core based at NYCAMH provides Feasibility Projects and Outreach that serve the entire region. The Administrative Core also provides project design and statistical support to center projects desiring these services. Project / center evaluation will be reported to an External Board, NIOSH and the joint centers evaluation effort (Goals 4, 5). A Research Core plans two exploratory -1) Hearing loss in farm youth (H) and 2) Cytokine levels and in farmers (SUNY) - and three R01 projects. Proposed now is continuation of work on: 3) Safe tractor operation (PSU) and a new five year effort that will use emergency medical services reports to build a 4) NY Statewide agricultural injury surveillance system (NYCAMH). A later supplementary application will propose a 5) Comparison of two interventions for musculoskeletal disease in nursery workers (UConn). These projects address Goals 1, 2 and 3. Total funding for research activities is 32% of total direct costs. Three Prevention (28% total budget) proposals include 1) Effectiveness of NAGCAT; 2) Community-based migrant intervention (UConn) and a related "Northeast Community Intervention Network" (NYCAMH); and examination of 3) Loss control methodology to reduce injuries (CU). These address Goals 1,2,3, and 4. Three Translation projects (27% total budget) -1) Social marketing of rollover protection (NYCAMH); 2) Marketing of an ergonomic apple bucket (NYCAMH) and 3) Safe entry of manure facilities (PSU).- These projects, all successful research initiatives from NEC's last cycle, address Goals 1,2,3, 4. In addition to the proposed network of community-based teams, six projects rely heavily on community input. Six projects are devoted to engineering / ergonomic solutions for significant Northeastern problems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]